


О пользе космических котлов

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: После просмотра Войны Бесконечности руки сами собой тянутся написать что-то, где у героев всё хорошо. Хотя бы у некоторых из них.Тони Старка очень заинтересовал некий артефакт в доме у Стивена Стрэнджа...





	О пользе космических котлов

Есть что-то неизмеримо притягательное в космических котлах, особенно в стоящем по левую сторону от парадной лестницы в нью-йоркском храме. По крайней мере, Тони Старку он приглянулся с первого взгляда как на редкость удобная конструкция, чтобы на неё опереться, делая растяжку мышц. За это его, правда, шлепнул Стивен Стрэндж своим подозрительно красным Плащом, но оно того стоило.

Следующие дни оказались заняты участием в заварушке вселенских масштабов, где дела поначалу шли очень скверно, но потом остаткам Мстителей удалось всё переиграть и вернуть к жизни бойцов при помощи Перчатки Бесконечности. Затем Тони покорно выслушал все упреки Пеппер, решил текущие дела и… неожиданно для себя вспомнил о том самом космическом котле. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, где сейчас Стрэндж? — уточнил он у искусственного интеллекта, ковыряясь в микросхеме.

— Судя по данным со спутника, доктор Стивен Стрэндж вместе со своим помощником проводят тренировку в Катманду.

— Помощником? Ты про того азиатского парня, которого я пригласил на свадьбу?

— Да, босс.

— Отлично. Значит, самое время отправиться на пробежку.

— Могу я предположить, что вы намерены пробежаться мимо дома 177А по Бликер-стрит?

— Можешь, — ответил Тони, вставая. — Кстати, если Стрэндж или тот парень вернутся в Нью-Йорк, я должен об этом знать.

— Да, босс. Но мне не нравится эта идея.

— Какая идея? — невинно повёл плечами Тони.

Подойдя к шкафу, он достал из него самый подходящий для тренировки костюм и выжидательно посмотрел вверх. К его удивлению, ПЯТНИЦА не стала ничего комментировать, а лишь очень выразительно вздохнула. 

— Просто будьте осторожнее, босс.

— Знаешь о Стрэндже что-то, чего не знаю я? 

— Не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности. Здание доктора Стрэнджа создает пространственную аномалию. Я не могу его просканировать и вряд ли вам помогу, если вы окажетесь внутри.

— Значит, придется действовать по старинке и самому. Прорвёмся. Пеппер не звонила?

— Полагаю, она всё ещё обижена на вас, босс. В настоящее время делает покупки в торговом центре.

— Оттает. Я знаю, чем её задобрить.

Наскоро переодевшись, Тони надел кроссовки и, выпрямившись, одёрнул ветровку. 

— Остаёшься за старшую.

— Хорошей пробежки, босс, — пожелала ПЯТНИЦА с такой обреченной интонацией, что Тони на несколько секунд застыл, размышляя о том, как же быстро его искусственный интеллект эволюционировал до такой достоверной передачи человеческих эмоций. Но после махнул рукой, натянул капюшон и приступил к забегу по улицам Нью-Йорка. В конце концов, важность здорового образа жизни никто не отменял.  
*** 

За время своего существования Котёл Космоса повидал немало всего и, как всякий древний магический артефакт, обладал подобием сознания. Единственным, что отравляло его существование в последние сотни лет, была скука — Хранители всё реже заглядывали в него, проводили время в других местах и мирах, а разговоры с находящимися поблизости другими артефактами Котлу давно приелись. Всё изменилось, когда на него решил опереться Тони Старк — занятный смертный, гость очередного Хранителя, увидевший в громоздкой чаше не сосредоточение опасной магии, а лишь удобную опору. Контакт длился недолго, Хранитель Стрэндж с чего-то воспринял это как непочтительность и отпугнул Тони, вот только за те секунды, что всё-таки были, Котёл попытался передать Тони короткое: «Вернись».

И чрезвычайно обрадовался, когда тот действительно вернулся.

Тони ввалился в нью-йоркский храм после всего получаса манипуляций с замком и, прикрыв входную дверь, направился прямиком к нему — к Котлу, который от этого постарался засиять ярче. 

— Хозяина пока нет, надеюсь? — уточнил Тони, настороженно озираясь по сторонам. — Ловушек? Мудрёных чар? Вот и славно. ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй-ка мне этот котелок.

Котёл на всякий случай заглянул Тони за спину, но нет, никого поблизости не было.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — повторил Тони, постучав по дужке очков, но после досадливо вздохнул и снял их. — Действительно не ловит. Видимо то, что здесь творит наш колдун, блокирует связь. Досадно, но ладно.

Приблизившись к Котлу, Тони положил обе руки на его широкие края и прищурился, разглядывая гравировку по краю.

— Что же ты у нас такое?

Котёл замер, впитывая тепло ладоней, невообразимо приятное, согревающее его холодный металл. Он бы улыбнулся, если бы умел, но потом Тони поднялся на носочки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, и Котел не устоял: показал ему настоящий космос, созвездия и галактики, до которых не добирался никто из землян.

И тихо завибрировал, наблюдая за отражением звёзд в чёрных зрачках.  
*** 

— Тони Старк.

В себя Тони пришёл не сразу, слишком ошеломлённый увиденным в том, что выглядело как самая обычная металлическая чаша. Уцепившись левой рукой за край Котла, пальцами правой он растёр глаза, поморгал и перевёл взгляд на лестницу, где примерно на середине, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Стивен Стрэндж.

— Что тут… А, это ты. Принесла же нелёгкая…

— Что ты делаешь в моем доме?

— В гости пришёл, не видно, что ли? — развёл руками Тони, наконец отпустив Котёл.

— Без предупреждения, — Стивен начал медленно спускаться. — Взломав замок в двери. Намеренно выбрав время, когда меня здесь не будет.

— Да что ты? Совпадение и только, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони, озираясь по сторонам.

— Ты появился здесь спустя четырнадцать минут после того, как я засёк слежку над Камартаджем, — возразил Стивен. — Как раз достаточно на дорогу от твоего дома сюда.

— Совпадение, говорю же, — машинально повторил Тони, рассчитывая поскорее убраться, и уже решил так и поступить, как неожиданно в пяти шагах от него выросла полупрозрачная стена, надёжно отрезав от входной двери.

— Эй, не слишком ли радикальные меры? — с вызовом посмотрел он на Стивена, который как раз ступил с последней ступеньки на пол. — Для того, с кем ты сражался плечом к плечу для защиты Земли. С друзьями так не поступают.

— А мы друзья? — безэмоционально уточнил Стивен, приблизившись к Тони на расстояние шага, и остановился, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Надеялся, станем. Ну, знаешь, я помог тебе освободиться от игл на том корабле, ты не дал убить меня Таносу. По спасённым жизням один-один, а это… сближает, — пауза. — Да и твоя бородка почти такая же стильная, как у меня.

Стрэндж продолжил молча смотреть.

— Ладно, не почти. Такая же. Мы закончили этот воспитательный момент, док, или хочешь снова меня отшлёпать?

Усмехнувшись, Стивен покосился на воротник Плаща, и Тони тут же стратегически отступил на шаг назад. Потом ещё на один. Не то чтобы он чего-то испугался… вовсе нет. Но молчаливые собеседники с непонятными силами его всегда малость нервировали, к тому же он не был уверен, что удастся активировать броню в этом странном месте, где магия могла блокировать что угодно.

Неприятную для Тони сцену прервало появление запыхавшегося Питера Паркера в костюме Человека-Паука без маски — и он обрадовался ему как родному, пока не осознал.

— Постой-ка! У него есть доступ в твой дом?

Полупрозрачная стена пропала, Стивен направился к Питеру, который прислонился к ближайшей стене и сполз на пол, тяжело дыша, держась за правое плечо.

— Доктор Стрэндж… Мистер Старк… Простите… Я не… Я сейчас уйду… Просто был рядом, а тут… Дверь была открыта, и я...

— Руку убери, — распорядился Стивен, склонившись над взъерошенным мальчишкой, и тот послушался.

Приблизившийся вслед за Стивеном Тони увидел деформированное плечо с явно выбитым суставом.

— Как тебя угораздило, пацан? — нахмурился Тони.

— Да я тут это… Разбирался с парой грабителей и вот… Здоровый оказался… Я сейчас уйду, честно, я просто… 

— Пересядь в кресло, — перебил его бормотание Стивен и протянул руку к здоровой, чтобы помочь подняться. — У тебя вывих, я его вправлю.

— Вы? — переспросил Питер, но за руку всё же схватился. — В смысле это можно, конечно… Но может лучше мистер Старк или... я не знаю…

Тони хмыкнул, увидев, как Стивен сузил глаза.

— Почему это мистер Старк лучше? 

— Ну, он же… — Питер вновь прижал ладонь к плечу, направляясь к ближайшему креслу. — А! Я понял! — осенило его, отчего он даже остановился и развернулся. — Это из-за того, что вы называете себя доктором, да? Типа посещали курсы первой помощи или что-то вроде этого?

Как ни хотелось Тони расхохотаться, он, оценив застывшее лицо Стивена, всё же сумел себя сдержать и даже вклиниться между ним и Питером, чтобы самому довести парня до кресла и усадить в него.

— А теперь слушай, пацан, — начал он, чувствуя себя редким альтруистом. — Пока ты не ляпнул того, за что этот тип превратит тебя в жабу, запомни: он действительно доктор. Медик. Всемирно известный нейрохирург. Точнее, был нейрохирургом, пока не ударился в магию и в неблагодарное дело защиты Земли. Так что следи за языком: если он тебя заколдует, целовать не стану. Как услышал?

Питер сглотнул.

— Услышал, — и высунулся из-за Тони. — Так вы и правда доктор? Настоящий хирург? Очуметь! Я…

— В сторону, Тони, — решительно отодвинул его Стивен. 

— Слушайте, мне очень, очень жаль, что я такое вам наговорил, — торопливо поднял руки Питер и охнул, поморщившись. — Чувак, я не хотел вас задеть и…

— Оставим это, — перебил его Стивен, аккуратно высвобождая из костюма травмированное плечо. 

— Это было совсем не круто, — Питер перевел обиженный взгляд на Тони. — Вы могли мне и раньше сказать, мистер Старк.

— К слову не пришлось. Тебе надо за меня подержаться?

— Зачем? В смысле я… — Питер скользнул взглядом по ощупывающим плечо пальцам Стивена и, схватив Тони за запястье, героически закрыл глаза. — Я готов. Давайте, я… Ау!

Тони поморщился — хватка у мальчишки оказалась железная, но терпеливо дождался, пока тот сам отпустит запястье и с недоверием уставится на собственное вправленное плечо. 

— И это всё? Я думал, будет дольше…

— Мучить пациентов не в моих правилах, — откликнулся Стивен. — Помоги ему снять костюм, Тони, пока я схожу за бинтами для перевязки.

— Зачем это? — вскинулся Питер. — В смысле, у меня даже переломы зарастают за пару дней. Никакой повязки не надо.

— Затем, чтобы тебе не пришло в голову повиснуть на этой руке через пару дней, — ответил Стивен, создавая искрящийся портал. — И через неделю тоже.

— Это ещё почему?

— Может случиться рецидив и хронический вывих в перспективе, — Стивен повернул голову к Питеру. — Поверь доктору, тебе это точно не нужно, Человек-Паук.

— Э-э… ладно. Хотя…

— И я найду способ проследить, чтобы ты не нарушил моих предписаний. Поверь.

Стивен ушёл через портал в помещение, смутно напоминающее подсобку. Оставшись вдвоём с Питером, Тони перевёл взгляд на него. 

— Ну как ты, пацан?

— Терпимо, мистер Старк, — Питер осторожно коснулся плеча. — Болит жутко, но это же пройдёт, верно? В смысле, оно же не будет болеть так же долго, как когда я сломал запястье?

— Это тебе лучше спросить у дока. А теперь приподнимись, снимем с тебя костюм.

— Э-э… но у меня под ним почти ничего нет.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, Стрэндж выделит тебе что-то из своих вещей. Может даже свою пафосную мантию.

— Это Плащ левитации, — заметил Питер, осторожно стягивая с себя сине-красную ткань первого костюма от Старка. — Кстати, а вы здесь по какому-то делу? 

— Ну… если у нас найдется пара минуточек до возвращения доктора, я тебе даже покажу по какому, — заговорщически подмигнул ему Тони.

И слегка насторожился, краем глаза заметив, как после этих слов начал светиться Котёл.  
*** 

Космос… Последний рубеж.

Завзятый киноман Питер Паркер прекрасно помнил, в каком _древнем_ фильме звучали эти слова, обожал его и всю серию, но при этом и представить себе не мог, что космос — это настолько невероятно! Галактики, туманности, рождение звёзд… — он наблюдал это всё широко раскрытыми глазами, а когда вынырнул из загадочной чаши, смог лишь простонать:

— Очуме-е-еть!

Потом поморгал, с недоумением посмотрел на уже перевязанное плечо, покоящуюся на повязке руку, на по-прежнему склонившегося над Котлом Тони Старка, нахмурился и повернулся, чтобы едва не уткнуться носом в Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Э-э… — задрал голову Питер. — Вы уже пришли. Слушайте, у вас такая штука крутая! Нереальная просто!

— Да уж.

— Мистер Старк мне её показал. Я такое видел! Там звёзды! Там… Там галактика! Я видел, как она… — Питер запнулся от избытка чувств и слегка развёл руками, после чего замер и наморщил лоб. — Подождите, оно больше не болит.

— Я вколол тебе обезболивающее, — спокойно ответил Стивен. — Часов на шесть хватит.

— Оу. Круто. Спасибо, док! — заулыбался Питер и тут же уточнил: — Это ничего, что я назвал вас доком? В смысле, если я ещё маленький, и вам неприятно, так и скажите, я больше не буду, и вообще…

— Можешь называть, — перебил его Стивен. — До тех пор, пока выполняешь мои указания. 

— Слушаюсь, док!

— Идём пить чай.

— Хорошо, — Питер шагнул за направившимся к креслам Стивеном, но остановился и с сомнением покосился на Тони. — А мистер Старк?

— Он будет смотреть на Вселенную, пока его не отпустит Котёл Космоса.

— Звучит немного угрожающе. Будто Котёл — это что-то живое.

— В некотором смысле так и есть.

Между двумя кожаными креслами последовательно возникли стол, на нём — поднос с глиняным чайником и двумя пиалами. Едва Питер приблизился к креслу, из чайника появился пар. Насмотревшись на это чудо, он ещё раз оглянулся на Тони и сел в кресло.

— Слушайте, а это точно не опасно? Для мистера Старка, я имею в виду.

— Я предупреждал его не прикасаться к этому артефакту. Даже дважды. Он не послушал меня и втянул тебя, — налив чай в первую пиалу и опустив в неё ложку мёда, Стивен протянул её Питеру. — Это его выбор.

— Спасибо. И вы ничего не можете сделать? 

— Я подожду, пока он увидит всё, что захотел, Питер. Пока осознает, что не может вернуться, а потом… — Стивен наполнил пиалу и для себя и поднес её к губам. — Потом я его верну.

— И что, для него никаких шансов выбраться из этой штуки самому? Совсем-совсем? — жалобно спросил Питер, умоляюще заглядывая Стивену в глаза. — Точно-точно?

Стивен сделал глоток и усмехнулся.

— Зависит от того, насколько он понравился артефакту. Если артефакт его принял, шансы у Тони Старка есть. Один на миллион, правда, но если это его случай, я даже не стану его ругать.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее! — оптимистично воскликнул Питер и сделал глоток чая. — М-м, неплохо. Вы хотели меня о чём-то спросить?

— Нет. Но если ты желаешь поделиться новостями о своей карьере Мстителя, я тебя выслушаю.

— Почему?

— Потому что тёте Мэй ты об этом не расскажешь, — расслабленно пожал плечами Стивен и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Питер последовал его примеру.

— Точно. Оказывается, я теперь реально Мститель, док. Представляете? С документами и всяким таким. Со мной даже разговаривал директор. В смысле, он был директором, потом перестал, потом опять… я не совсем понял. В общем. Его все зовут директором.

— Ник Фьюри. Я понял, о ком ты говоришь.

— Да, он. Ну и мы договорились, что я не бросаю учебу, оберегаю покой мирных граждан, всякое такое. Как и было. Но! — Питер поднял здоровую руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Я могу бывать на базе Мстителей — она просто чума! Это раз. Меня вызовут, если будет какая-то крутая заварушка. Это два. Мне дали специальный наушник — кстати, он на мне сейчас, незаметно, правда?

— Правда, — подтвердил Стивен.

— Это три. Ну и меня пробуют тренировать все по очереди и даже Капитан Америка. В смысле, знаете, у нас в школе перед каждым уроком физкультуры ставят запись с ним, и он типа такой говорит «Я проведу этот урок вместе с вашим учителем». Но это же с экрана. А со мной он занимается по-настоящему, — Питер расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Крутой мужик.

— Как они ладят с Тони?

— М-м… ну, тут всё сложно. В смысле, они же потом бились вместе в конце, и вроде всё было норм, но на базе они… Не разговаривают, в общем. То есть здороваются, прощаются, но и только. Даже друг на друга не смотрят. Знаете, мистер Старк даже с мистером Барнсом больше говорит, чем со Стивом… то есть с мистером Роджерсом. Он просто разрешил мне называть его Стивом и…

— Тони Старк разговаривает с сержантом Барнсом? — недоверчиво перебил Питера Стивен.

— Ага! — воодушевился тот. — Все в шоке, честно. Не то чтобы они прям друзья или что-то в этом роде. Но они разговаривают. Больше, чем со Стивом. Такие дела.

— Похоже, Тони осознал, что участие сержанта Барнса в гибели его родителей не было его выбором, — медленно проговорил Стивен, доливая обоим чай. — Причина в этом?

— Может быть. Или ещё в том, что мистер Барнс спас мистера Старка в конце. Мистер Старк тогда сказал, что это ничего не значит, но, видимо, всё-таки значит, да? — Питер выдержал паузу. — Со взрослыми всё так непонятно! — пожаловался он.

— Ты привыкнешь.

— Надеюсь.

Неожиданно Котёл заскрипел, стал раскачиваться на подставке и, в конце концов, вытолкнул из себя Тони Старка, который шлёпнулся на пол.

— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул Питер, потом быстро поставил пиалу на стол и, подавшись вперёд, заглянул в глаза Стивену. — Вы мне обещали, помните?

— Помню, — хладнокровно ответил тот, размешивая ложкой мёд в своей пиале.

На полу Тони растёр ладонями лицо, потом немного повернул голову вправо, встретился взглядом со Стивеном и сглотнул.

— Похоже, мне конец. 

Стивен промолчал. Питер, быстро переводя взгляд с одного на другого, начал лихорадочно соображать, как бы разрядить обстановку.

— А мне вот док плечо перевязал. Пока я смотрел на космос.

— Ну, на то он и док, — отозвался Тони. Пошарив ладонями по полу, он всё же сумел на них опереться и подняться на ноги, с неудовольствием глядя на свои же трясущиеся руки. — Так, ладно, малец, мне тут сейчас устроят взбучку, но пока не началось, в свою защиту скажу, что я ничего не сломал, — Тони перевёл взгляд на Стивена. — Между прочим, не всем так везёт.

Стивен снова ничего не ответил, Питер ещё сильнее напрягся, вытянувшись, как струна. Он видел, что чем спокойнее вёл себя Стивен, тем больше нервничал Тони. 

— Док, я был неправ. Признаю, — Тони поднял руки. — Ты предупредил в первый раз. Я не уловил. Явился сюда. Ты предупредил снова, а я… Я сунулся туда опять и потащил с собой пацана.

— Там было круто, — пискнул Питер. 

— Просто помолчи, — махнул рукой Тони. — Это… — он указал на Котёл. — Это жуткое, мрачное, затягивающее, невообразимо прекрасное не знаю что, лучшее из всего, что я видел, и оно едва не убило меня. 

— Не убило бы, — неожиданно возразил Стивен, не переставая размешивать чай.

— Что?

— Твой разум застрял бы там, пока твоё тело здесь истлевало от старости. В конце концов, ты стал бы частью космоса и в нём обрёл вечную жизнь. 

— Э-э, подождите… — вмешался Питер. — Но зачем вы держите у себя такую опасную штуковину?

— Она опасна для простых людей, не для чародеев, — коротко взглянул на него Стивен. 

— О. Ясно.

— Я хочу извиниться, док! — почти выкрикнул Тони. — Перед тобой и Питером, которого тоже в это втянул. Я не знал.

Стивен поставил пиалу на стол, встал с кресла и медленно приблизился к Тони. От волнения Питер даже на время позабыл, как дышать, глядя на то, как они смотрят друг другу в глаза, стоя очень близко, и единственный, кто шевелится, — это Плащ левитации. Затем Тони с очень виноватым выражением лица вздохнул и спросил:

— Может, хотя бы не при ребёнке?

На это Стивен лишь усмехнулся и направился к лестнице.

— Отправляйся домой, Тони Старк. Улаживай свои личные проблемы.

— Э-э… подожди! Это что? Я прощён?

Питер тоже встал с кресла.

— Док, а что делать мне?

— Выбери любую свободную комнату, Питер, ты ночуешь у меня, — откликнулся Стивен поднимаясь по ступенькам. — Хочу понаблюдать за твоим плечом. С твоей тётей я договорюсь.

— Ладно… Я понял.

Питер с Тони растерянно переглянулись да так и остались стоять, пока Стивен не скрылся из виду.

— Ничего не понимаю, — вырвалось у Тони.

— Док мне сказал, что шанс, что эта штука вас отпустит, — один на миллион, — с готовностью пояснил Питер. — И если это произойдет, он не будет вас ругать. Он мне это пообещал, мистер Старк. 

— Ах вот оно что… Понятно.

— Ага.

Оба немного помолчали и, не сговариваясь, повернулись к Котлу.

— Жуткая засасывающая штуковина с окном в настоящий космос: огромный, холодный…

— …и прекрасный, — закончил мысль Тони Питер. — Знаете, я рад, что вы показали его мне, мистер Старк. Это было самое красивое, что я видел. Очень круто!

Тони и Питер понимающе улыбнулись друг другу, а потом, быстро стерев улыбки, с опаской посмотрели вверх.


End file.
